1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener unit, particularly for jewelry, which consists of two fastening members. The two fastening members are mounted for pivoting in a common pivotal axis at their one end and which can be detachably connected at their other ends.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such one piece fasteners serve to connect together the ends of a string of pearls, of a necklace, or of bracelets, belts and the like. The connection should be reliable and provide easy handling of the fastener with a simple construction.
Known fasteners do not meet these requirements in an optimum manner.
Thus, in a known fastener for ornamental chains (DBGM No. 75 13 404) for example, the fastening members in the form of arms are pivotably connected to one another for pivoting about a common axis. The fastening members are provided, at their free ends, with cooperating detent elements which engage positively one behind the other in relation to an opening movement. Since the opening of the fastener is caused by a resilient deformation of the fastening members and the opening direction lies in the direction of the tension axis, the fastener can open in an undesired manner in the event of even relatively slight tensile forces.